miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Controversies
''Controversies refers to controversies that were caused by Miley Cyrus or involved her.'' Photos In December 2007, a brief controversy emerged when photos Cyrus had posted on her private MySpace account, depicting her and a female friend sharing a piece of licorice and "almost kissing", were spread across the internet, prompting rumors of lesbianism. Cyrus comments, "For me, I was like, That's two girls—it's not a big deal. But they got spread around. Like someone copied and pasted and said, Omigod, look at this, and blah blah blah." In April 2008, several provocative images of Cyrus in her underwear and swimsuit were leaked onto the web by a teenager who hacked Cyrus's Gmail account.Cyrus described the images as "silly, inappropriate shots" and stated, "I am going to make mistakes and I am not perfect. I never intended for any of this to happen and I am truly sorry if I have disappointed anyone." On April 25, 2008, the televised entertainment program Entertainment Tonight reported that Cyrus, then 15, had posed topless for a photoshoot taken by photographer Annie Leibovitz for Vanity Fair. According to "Is Miley Cyrus a Discordian?" (written by "Pope Hilde" and a collaborator that was posted on April 25) and in follow-up reports, she was encouraged to pose that way and with her father, Billy Ray Cyrus, touching her inner thigh by Discordian Guru Reverend Loveshade. On April 29, 2008, The New York Times clarified that though the pictures left an impression that she was bare-breasted, Cyrus was wrapped in a bedsheet and was actually not topless.Some parents expressed outrage at the nature of the photograph, which a Disney spokesperson described as "a situation that was created to deliberately manipulate a 15-year-old in order to sell magazines." Gary Marsh, president of entertainment for Disney Channel Worldwide, was quoted by Portfolio magazine to have said, “For Miley Cyrus to be a 'good girl' is now a business decision for her. Parents have invested in her a godliness. If she violates that trust, she won't get it back." In response to the Internet circulation of the photo and ensuing media attention, Cyrus released a statement of apology on April 27, 2008: "I took part in a photo shoot that was supposed to be 'artistic' and now, seeing the photographs and reading the story, I feel so embarrassed. I never intended for any of this to happen and I apologize to my fans who I care so deeply about." Leibovitz also released a statement: "I'm sorry that my portrait of Miley has been misinterpreted. The photograph is a simple, classic portrait, shot with very little makeup, and I think it is very beautiful." In early 2015, Cyrus naked in a bathrub with bubble strategically placed appeared in V Magazine. The next issue featured topless photos without bubbles that were taken by her close friend Cheyne Thomas. Both can be seen in the issue that features Selena Gomez on the cover. Pole dancing Cyrus's performance of "Party in the U.S.A." at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards incited a media uproar, with some viewers criticizing Cyrus's provocative outfit and inclusion of a brief pole dance as inappropriate for her age, then sixteen, and for her young fans. Conversely, Newsday reported that her sexualization "has been coming for some time." Ian Drew, senior editor of US Weekly, said, "She already has this risque image, so it really wasn't much of a stretch. That's how Britney Spears took off. She was the good girl gone bad, and it looks to be working for Miley as well." Cyrus was also criticized that year for dating Justin Gaston, five years her senior, and for a photo displaying Cyrus and friends making "slant-eyed" expressions, which the Organization of Chinese Americans claimed was offensive to the Asian community.Cyrus apologized for the photo on her website, defending her actions and saying, "In NO way was I making fun of any ethnicity! I was simply making a goofy face. Lap dance Later in 2010, TMZ released a video of Cyrus, then 16, giving Adam Shankman, producer of The Last Song, a lap dance at the film's wrap party. Cyrus's father defended her actions, saying Miley was just "having fun" and that "it's what people her age do". Later that year in December, TMZ released a video of Cyrus, which took place five days after her 18th birthday at her Los Angeles home, in which she is seen smoking from a bong. She claimed she was smoking the psychoactive plant salvia divinorum, although this has not been confirmed by anybody but Cyrus herself. Salvia is legal in the state of California, and Cyrus was of legal age at the time the video was shot. Cyrus's father expressed his sadness regarding the matter on Twitter, saying, "Sorry guys. I had no idea. Just saw this stuff for the first time myself. I'm so sad. There is much beyond my control right now". 2013 MTV Music Video Awards The 2013 ''MTV Video Music Awards ''were held on August 25, 2013 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Marking the 30th installment of the award show, they were the first to be held in New York City not to use a venue within the borough of Manhattan. Nominations were announced on July 17, 2013. Leading the nominees were Justin Timberlake, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis with six, followed by Bruno Mars, Miley Cyrus, and Robin Thicke with four. Justin Timberlake was the big winner on the night with four awards. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift were also the other major winners of the night. The ceremony drew a total of 10.1 million viewers. The show was most notable for Miley Cyrus' and Robin Thicke's raunchy and sexually-driven performance of their hit songs "We Can't Stop" and "Blurred Lines", which received negative reactions from critics and mixed reactions from fans and fellow celebrities. The ceremony also gained mass media attention when 'N Sync made their first appearance together since the group's break up in 2002 during Justin Timberlake's fifteen minute performance leading up to his acceptance speech for the Video Vanguard Award. Miley Cyrus' performance of her song "We Can't Stop" featured the former child star entering the stage through a giant teddy bear wearing a one-piece bodice with a teddy bear styled on it, possibly in reference to the child-loving Internet meme Pedobear. The singer performed with a group of back-up dancers dressed as giant bears before singer Robin Thicke joined Cyrus on stage to perform his song "Blurred Lines". Cyrus then stripped down to a flesh colored bikini and proceeded to perform her signature twerking dance moves, simulating sex with Thicke, tongue kissing him on his neck and groping his genitals with a giant pedicured foam finger. The flabbergasted reactions of several celebrity audience members, including Rihanna and members of One Direction, also gained attention in the media. Category:Miley Cyrus